Skills
Fort Zombie contains all the skills needed to throw back the Zombie hordes and re–ignite the light of hope for humanity. And remember, it's not always about the being the best fighter. Skills in Fort Zombie represent a percentage of mastery value. So for example, a skill level of 50% in Medicine would indicate a good understanding of the ins–and–outs of being a Doctor and a reasonable ability to handle most day–to–day health needs. A Medicine value of over 75% would be something you would expect to find in an experienced Surgeon. Skill Types Skills come in 2 varieties in Fort Zombie, Standard and Umbrella. Standard skills function as you may suspect, in a standard fashion and are specific to the task or tool being used. Umbrella skills apply to a generalized concept and work in conjunction with the specific skills that come under their jurisdiction. For example, Pistol is an umbrella skill that covers the use of all handgun weapons. 9MM Berretta is the specific standard skill that applies to the firing of that exact pistol. When you pull the trigger on that Berretta, the game will consult that skill, then add it to your Pistol skill to come to your total skill level for firing that specific handgun. Base Attribute All Skills in Fort Zombie are based on one of the 5 attributes that make up the core stats of a character. The value of the base attribute will be taken into account when calculating the strength of a skill as a direct bonus to the total percentage. For example: The base attribute for MetalWorking is Smarts. If you Character has a Smarts score of 20 and a MetalWorking skill of 35, then any test made against that skill will be at an effective 55%. Skill Calculation Examples Firearms Ben is on the run and about to fire an M–16 at medium range. Ben's M–16 skill is 12, his Assault Weapon Skill is 25 and his Finesse attribute is 20. When Ben pulls the trigger, the game will calculate a deviation cone based on his skill total, the weapon behavior and will take into account that Ben is moving. But for our purposes, the skill total is calculated as follows: Melee Melee ( blade, clubs, hand–to–hand ) differs from gun combat in the sense that your skill with the weapon dictates entirely whether you will hit your target zombie or not. It also dictates how easily a Zombie will hit you. For instance Ben is armed with a Sword and fighting a zombie. His skill in blades is 32%. When he swings he has a 35% chance to hit the zombie. When the zombie tries to claw or bite Ben, the zombie's chance is reduced by half Ben's relevant melee skill. In this case since Ben has a blade in his hands the zombie's chance to hit is reduced by 16%. Skill Descriptions Combat Skills Assault Weapons Blades Clubs Hand to Hand Pistol Rifle Submachine Guns Other Skills Carpentry Electrical Interaction First Aid Lock Pick Mechanical Medicine Metal-Working Scout Sneak Spot Category:Chimera Category:Setup